1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a substrate processing apparatus with a transport apparatus having multiple independent end effectors.
2. Prior Art
The throughput of a substrate processing apparatus is a significant concern of manufacturers of semi-conducting substrates (e.g. manufacturers of semi-conducting wafers or of flat panel displays). The throughput of a given substrate processing apparatus has a direct impact on the cost of the processed substrate and hence on the final cost of any electronic devices which employ the substrates either in part on in their entirety. The higher the throughput, the lower the fabrication costs of the substrates and hence the lower the costs of the final product. The throughput of a substrate processing apparatus is dependent at least in part on the efficiency and speed with which substrates are transported from the storage cassettes, such as the commonly used front opening universal pods (FOUP), through the processing apparatus and returned to the FOUPs. There are conventional substrate processing apparatus, which employ substrate transport apparatus with one or more end effectors for carrying one of more substrates which may allow for faster swapping of substrates for example. Some of the end effectors on these conventional substrate transport apparatus may be independently operable. The drives driving these end effectors are located on the end of the transport arm, proximate the end effector. This increases the mass moment of the arm, with a corresponding impact on the speed and control of the transport arm during movement of the substrates. Substrate transport apparatus having the end effector drive at the end of the transport arm also has a large space envelope. It is desired to maintain the space envelope of the substrate transport arm as small as possible in order to minimize the size of the processing apparatus thereby allowing a larger number of processing apparatus to be employed within a given manufacturing facility. The present invention overcomes the problems of conventional substrate process apparatus as will be described in greater detail below.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, a substrate processing apparatus is provided. The apparatus comprises a frame, a drive section, an articulated arm, and at least one pair of end effectors. The drive section is connected to the frame. The articulated arm is connected to the drive section. The articulated arm has a shoulder and a wrist. The articulated arm is pivotally mounted to the drive section at the shoulder. The drive section is adapted to rotate the articulated arm relative to the frame about an axis of rotation at the shoulder, and to displace the wrist relative to the shoulder. The pair of end effectors is connected to the articulated arm. The pair of end effectors is pivotally jointed to the wrist of the articulated arm to rotate relative to the articulated arm about a common axis of rotation at the wrist. Each end effector is independently pivotable relative to each other about the common axis of rotation at the wrist and at least one of the end effectors is independently pivotable about the common axis of rotation of the wrist relative to the articulated arm.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a substrate transport apparatus is provided. The apparatus comprises a drive section, an upper arm, a forearm, and at least one pair of end effectors. The upper arm is connected to the drive section. The forearm is movably connected to the upper arm. The pair of end effectors is movably connected to the forearm so that the pair of end effectors is movable relative to the forearm. The pair of end effectors are located on the forearm. The pair of end effectors are operably connected to the drive section for moving the pair of end effectors relative to the forearm. Each end effector of the pair of end effectors is independently movable relative to each other.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a substrate transport apparatus is provided. The apparatus comprises a drive section, an articulated arm, at least one pair of end effectors, and another drive section. The drive section has a coaxial shaft assembly. The articulated arm is operably connected to the coaxial shaft assembly at a shoulder of the arm for rotating the arm about the shoulder and extending or retracting the arm relative to the shoulder. The pair of end effectors is movably connected to the articulated arm so that each end effector of the pair is independently pivotable relative to the articulated arm about a common axis of rotation. The other drive section is operably connected to the pair of end effectors for moving the end effectors relative to the arm. The other drive section has at least one motor mounted on the arm proximate the shoulder.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a substrate transport apparatus is provided. The apparatus comprises a drive section, an upper arm, a forearm, and at least one pair of end effectors. The upper arm is connected to the drive section. The forearm is movably connected to the upper arm. The pair of end effectors is movably connected to the forearm. The forearm has a support member fixed thereto. The pair of end effectors is movably mounted to support member to allow each end effector of the pair of end effectors to rotate independently relative to the forearm. The drive section is operably connected to each end effector so that each end effector is moved independently by the drive section.